Blue Kirby
|species=Kirby's species |affiliation=Dream Land |caption = Kirby Battle Royale artwork}}Blue Kirby is a member of the Kirby species. This alternate coloration is also used for Kirby in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Kirby Air Ride, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (as the third player in sub-game mode), and as a playable character in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It is actually unknown if this is an official coloration as these have only been used to tell the first player from the second, but Kirby used to turn blue when using the Ice and Freeze abilities. There are two blue-colored Spray Paint palette swaps for Kirby in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad. The Ocean Spray Paint closely resembles Blue Kirby. The Sapphire Spray Paint resembles Meta Knight's coloring. In Kirby Mass Attack, a Kirby will turn blue when he is injured. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Blue Kirby's cheek blushes have a noticeably more violet hue, in contrast with the traditional bluish shades in past games. Blue Kirby is a playable character in the Kirby: Triple Deluxe sub-game Kirby Fighters and in its expanded standalone, Kirby Fighters Deluxe. Blue Kirby returns in Kirby Battle Royale as an opponent during the Story Mode and as a playable character. He is notably darker than in previous games in the ''Kirby'' series. See also *Yellow Kirby *Red Kirby *Green Kirby Artwork File:Kirbyslick.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' Image:Kirbydevil.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Kirbygroup.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Airglide.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' File:BlueKirbsMelee.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (palette) File:BlueBrawl.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (palette) KRTDL FourKirbys.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (with other Kirbys) SSBU Blue Kirby artwork.png|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] (palette) 5 N3DS Kirby Fighters character artwork VXJ char04 R ad transparent.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (Ninja) TKCD dr. Healmore artwork.png|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (Doctor Healmore) Blue Doctor novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Formation! Kirby Hunters Z'' KBR_Ninja_artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Ninja) KBR Blue Fighter Kirby Artwork.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Fighter) KBR_Doctor.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' (Doctor) Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 21.jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter K25th Twitter (102).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork'' K25th Twitter (104).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' artwork Twiiter.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' SSBU Blue Kirby.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (palette) Deluxe 5th Anniversary.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' SKC Doctor.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' Parallel Nightmare Twitter.jpeg|''Kirby Twitter'' SKC Blue novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Super Kirby Hunters Great Fierce Battle!'' Icons KAR Blue AR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KAR Blue TR.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' (Top Ride) Blue Icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Gallery Blue Kirby.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KTD Blue Kirby.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' File:Green Greens Z Top.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' Waddle Train Z Top.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' SSB3DS_Blue_Kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' TKCD Gigant Edge.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBR_Blue_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA_Star_Slam_Heroes_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Star Slam Heroes) KSA_Chop_Champs_2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Chop Champs) SSBUl_Blue_Kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' SKC_4_Kirbys.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Sprites and Models File:BlueMahn.PNG|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad (Ocean Spray Paint) File:DarkerBlueKirby.PNG|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' / Kirby: Squeak Squad (Sapphire Spray Paint) KRtDL Blue Kirby Model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KFD_Blue_Kirby_sprite.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KSA Blue Kirby Model.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' ru:Синий Кирби Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Kirby Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Air Ride Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Allies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Allies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Allies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Playable characters in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Male characters Category:Enemies in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Playable characters in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Playable characters in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Novel Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Playable characters in Super Kirby Clash